


The Assassin's Redemption

by rory_the_gay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Assassin Lena Luthor, Blind Character, Drama, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Kryptonian Promises, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena's Biological Mother Didn't Die When She Was A Young Child, Lex Bad, One Minor Lesbian Dies, Overprotective Kara Danvers, Shade thrown, The League of Assassins (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_the_gay/pseuds/rory_the_gay
Summary: Lena Luthor was hired to kill Kara Danvers. Oh dang.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 27
Kudos: 219





	1. "Why did you try and shoot Kara Danvers?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy Mon-El is gone. This is my first fanfic. I'll try to update every Monday.

Kara walked into her apartment, dropped her bag and coat by the door, and plopped down onto the sofa. _**What a day…**_ She thought. She flicked on the TV as white noise and left herself to her thoughts when she heard her window shatter. She immediately sprang up to see the cause of the matter. She x-rayed the couch and saw a .308 Winchester bullet in the couch. She looked up and x-rayed the buildings around her to see where it came from. _**Why would someone try and shoot me? Is it because of my pro-alien stance in the media? But who would care so much about me to want me killed?**_ Then she saw her. A woman on the roof-top of a building close to Kara’s apartment with a sniper rifle in her hands struggling to reload the gun and try again. Kara laughed a little. ** _She definitely doesn't know of my alien genealogy_**. Kara took out her phone to call Alex. Ring…ring...ri-

“Hey Kara. What’s up?” -Alex

“Hey. There’s a woman a few buildings away with a sniper rifle trying to kill me.” -Kara

“What?!” -Alex “Yeah, she missed the first time. I might need a new couch. Or I could ask Eliza to help fix it.” -Kara

“Do you need my help?” -Alex “No, I think I got it. She doesn’t have any kryptonite.” -Kara

“Oh, okay. Bring her to the DEO when you’re done. Be safe! Bye! Love you!” -Alex

“Give me 15 minutes and I will. Bye, love you!” -Kara

Kara hung up and changed into her Supergirl costume. She phased out through a wall and slowly flew to the building. She landed on the other side of the roof the woman was on and trudged over to her. The woman had black hair and green eyes in black tactical gear.

“Alright lady, I really want to relax, so can we do this quickly?” Kara said, with attitude. The woman just stared at her with wide eyes. “You know, the monologue from you where I pretended to care. Then you try and shoot me with your gun. That doesn’t work so then you try the fists. Hey, I have a question for you, if the bullets don’t work then why do people always try the fist? Anyway after that, I punch you only so hard that it knocks you out,” Kara mocked.

“I-I,” the woman stuttered.

“I’m really tired. I’m sorry,” Kara swiftly punched the woman in the face, “Wow, that’s gonna leave a mark.” Kara picked up the woman and the woman’s bag and slung both over her shoulder and flew off to the DEO.

“Hey Kara,” Alex walked to the balcony to meet Kara and help.

Alex took the bag and walked off, signaling for Kara to follow her, “I’ve prepared the interrogation room for her. Do you have any ideas as to why she would attack you?”

“Well she attacked me as Kara Danvers and not as Supergirl, maybe it was because of my article that was pro-alien,” She said.

“Oh yeah, I heard it was nominated for a Pulitzer. Congrats on that by the way,” Alex complimented.

“Yeah, thanks. But onto the more urgent matter, the woman is waking up. Do you want to go in first, or me to go in first, or us go in together?” Kara asked.

“You go in first,” Alex said, “ I have some paperwork to fill out first.”

“Okay,” Kara Left the room and entered the interrogation room and directed her attention to the woman, “Want a doughnut?”

“No?” The woman looked scared as Kara offered her a strawberry iced doughnut.

“Oh, okay. I guess I’ll eat it. I haven’t eaten dinner yet thanks to you,” Kara took a bite of the doughnut and sat on the corner or the table, “I’m Supergirl What’s your name?”

“My name is Lena Luthor,” Lena sat there confused, “Why did I just tell you my name? I didn’t want to tell you my name, so why did I? What did you do to me?”

“Nice to meet you. I’ll answer your questions later, but now, why did you try and shoot Kara Danvers?”

“I was hired to do it,” Lena spat, “What the hell did you do?”

“Who hired you?” Kara said, taking another bite of the doughnut.

“I don’t know,” Lena furrowed her brow, “There was an envelope with cash and a name in it.”

“That’s interesting,” Kara finished the doughnut, “Are you like a trained assassin or something?”

“Yes. I used to be in the League of Assassins, but then I left,” Lena said.

“Why’d you leave?” Kara asked, very intrigued by this woman.

“I left because my mother was sick and my girlfriend had just broken up with me,” Lena grimaced.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Is your mother better?” _ **So the mysterious woman is gay**_. Kara thought.

“My mother passed away a year ago,” Lena said, lowering her chin.

“I’m sorry for your loss. When did you leave the Assassins? Why were you even in the assassins in the first place? How old are you? Why did you accept to kill Ms. Danvers? Have you killed anyone else?” Kara bombarded.

“Two years ago. I was on a boat and it crashed and assassins on a boat took me in 11 years ago. 28. I needed the money to pay for my mother’s medical bills. For money or another reason?” Lena really hated the truth.

“That’s...a lot. For money,” Kara answered plainly.

“Kara Danvers was supposed to be my first and last,” Lena’s eyes widened, “Shoot. I’ve already spent the money and they might come for me to get what I owe. What if they kill me?”

“I suppose it won’t matter because you’ll be in prison,” Kara said nonchalantly. “I suppose you’re right. Do you know how long I’d be in jail?” Lena asked.

“10 to 15 years I guess,” Kara said.

“Shit,” Lena said.

Kara and Lena both shot their heads towards the door when they heard it open. “Supergirl, could I talk to you privately please?” Alex asked. Kara followed her out the door.

“What’s up Alex?” Kara said playfully.

“I think you have enough from her,” Alex said trying to convey something.

“What?” Kara said, confused. “You’re being too friendly with the person who tried to kill you,” Alex said bluntly.

“Oh...well, I guess she’s kinda nice and cute,” Kara felt a blush coming up her neck.

“KARA!” Alex playfully slapped Kara’s arm, “You can’t have a crush on the person who tried to kill you!”

“Well she had good reason to try and kill me! Did you not hear her story?!” Kara retorted.

“Well she could have been lying!” Alex declared back.

“Are you saying that your truth doohickey doesn’t work?!” Kara turned the tide.

“I- I guess you’re right. And it’s called truth serum,” Alex sighed in defeat, “But still, she’s gonna be in prison soon anyways.”

Kara made her legendary pout face. “No,” Alex said, “No! Kara! She is going to prison, and we aren't going to do anything about it."

"But Alex! I don't want to send her to prison! I could take this poor misguided soul under my wing and help her," Kara begged.

“No!” Alex said. Kara pouted harder. “No!” Kara added puppy eyes to her plea. “I said, no!” Kara begged harder. “Ugh! Fine! But if she tries to kill you again, don’t come crying to me.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Kara hugged Alex then ran back into the interrogation room, “Lena! I have news for you!”


	2. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena goes to Kara's apartment and looks back at her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: THERE ARE SUICIDAL THOUGHTS IN THIS CHAPTER

“Lena! I have news for you!” Kara burst through the interrogation room door, “you get to come home with me and I get to teach your misguided soul how to behave like a good human being!”

“What if I don’t want to come home with you?” Lena asked.

“Well it’s either me or 10 to 15 years of prison,” Kara convinced.

“Oh. Well I guess it's you, but what are you gonna do to make me a ‘good human being?” Lena allecked.

“Well I guess we could get you a job and you could take online courses to finish your high school education and we could help you find an apartment and we could find a way to protect you from the people who hired you to kill me and then we could-”

“Wait, did you say I was hired to kill you?” Lena was starting to connect the dots, “OH MY FUCKING GOSH! YOU’RE KARA DANVERS AND KARA DANVERS IS YOU AND YOU IS HER!”

“Shit!” Kara cursed under her breath, “You weren’t supposed to know that.”

“Oh my gosh,” Lena inhaled deeply, “Are you sure you want me to live with you? I mean, I tried to kill you. Why would you want me to live with you?”

“Yeah! My whole shtick is helping and you’re someone who needs help. Plus there is some personal gain on my end too. I just got this apartment and it’s pretty big for one person, as you saw when you tried to shoot me,” Kara was about to continue to ramble when she heard a siren go off in the distance, “Welp, sorry to cut this conversation short but there’s a robbery on 9th I have to go stop them. Alex should get you set up.” Kara flew off towards the siren. When she arrived, she saw the strangest thing. All the hostages...were on the ceiling.

She flew up to them and said, “Is everyone okay? Do any of you know how you got up here?”

All the hostages we gagged and bound, so she didn’t even know why she asked. She saw a hostage in front of her go wide-eyed and look below her with terror. There were three men. One of them had a gun that was shooting a purple ray causing things to fly up to the ceiling. The other had a gun that shot a green ray and made things multiply. The last man, who appeared to be the leader, had a gun with an orange ray that made the metal that he shot turn to liquid. All the guns looked alien. She slowly floated down to try and talk the men out of hurting anyone.

“Hi there,” She waved and smiled.

“OI! PUT YOUR HAND UP OR I’LL SHOOT YOU!” The leader of the men ordered.

“I have a question before I do that,” Kara said, “Where’d you get those cool guns from?”

“The boss gave 'em’ to us,” The shortest man said.

“Marcus! You weren’t supposed to say anything about Mr. Luthor!” The man next to him said.

“Shut up idiots!” The leader said, “Now, Supergirl knows about the boss!”

While the crooks were bickering, Kara had safely gotten all the hostages off the roof and out onto the sidewalk.

“Oi!” The shortest man yelled, “Where’d the hostages go?”

“Oh no! Mr. Luthor’s gonna kill us!” The leader said.

“I find that highly unlikely,” Kara zoomed by and punched the men all hard enough to knock them out, “because you’ll be in prison.”

Kara pressed her finger to her com, “I’ve got all of them, do you want me to take them to the DEO?”

“Yeah. Be gentle this time.” -Alex

“Got it. Oh yeah, and these guys were talking about a man named Mr. Luthor. Can you look into that name tomorrow?” Kara piled the guys on top of each other and flew them back to the DEO slowly, so she didn’t drop them.

“Yeah, sure.” -Alex 

“Yo, Alex, here you go.” Kara dropped the guys on the balcony a little harshly.

“Kara! What happened to being careful?!” Alex scolded.

“What?! I’m tired and all I want to do is sleep. Where’s Lena? I’m gonna take her home because we have a long day tomorrow,” Kara yawned.

“She’s asleep on the couch in the break room. She had a panic attack after you left and thought she was going to die. She cried herself to sleep,” Alex said, taking a sip of coffee.

“Would it be weird if I carried her back to my apartment and changed her into sleep clothes?” Kara asked, concerned for the well being of Lena.

“You should fly her to your house and wake her up when you get there and get her to change and shower,” Alex chugged the last of her coffee, “I’ll go with you to break room because I’m out of coffee.Vasquez made coffee this time, and everyone loves her coffee, so I’m gonna get some before it’s all gone.”

“Sounds good to me, but Alex, remember to go home to Maggie and sleep,” Kara looked at her seriously, “Maybe you shouldn’t have anymore coffee and go ahead and go home.”

“I guess I will,” Alex said, going off to find her coat.

Kara waked into the break room and saw Lena sleeping.  **_She looks so peaceful._ ** Kara picked her up bridal style to the balcony and flew to her apartment. She laid Lena down on the couch. Kara got out some extra sleep clothes and put her own on then started the tape cardboard over the window as a temporary fix. 

“Where am I?” She heard a groggy Lena say.

“Oh! You’re awake! This is the inside of my apartment and the couch you’re sitting on is the one that you tried to shoot me on and missed,” Kara remarked.

“Sorry about that,” Lena said embarrassed.

“There’s sleep clothes on the coffee table in front of you,” Kara pointed and walked to the kitchen, “are you hungry?”

“A little I guess,” Lena said.

“Do you want grilled cheese or leftover Chinese?” Kara asked from the kitchen.

“Why are you being so nice to me? I tried to kill you!” Lena exclaimed.

“I believe everyone deserves a second chance,” Kara answered plainly, “Now, do you want Chinese or grilled cheese?”

“Grilled cheese please,” Lena said, contemplating Kara’s answer to her question, “Do you have a bathroom I could change in?”

“Go up the stairs, make a left and it’s the first door on the right,” Kara said, directing her with her spatula. 

Lena followed her instructions and found the bathroom with ease. As soon as she closed the door and locked it, all of her composure went down the drain, and she started to cry on Kara’s bathroom floor. All the trauma that had happened through the past two years went through her mind. 

**_~FLASHBACK~_ **

_ “Time of death 17:07,” The doctor said quietly. Lena was holding onto her mother’s cold hand and crying.  _

_ “I love you mom,” Lena got up and kissed her mother’s forehead, “I’m sorry.” _

_ Lena walked a few paces back, pulled out a gun, and put it to her own temple, “It’s better this way.”  _

_ The doctor noticed her and yelled at her, “No! Don’t!” Lena turned her head to the doctor, “I’ve watched you in this hospital for the past three months. All I’ve seen from you is goodness. You have a good heart, Lena. You are a good person. You made her last moments happy ones. Please don’t do this.” Lena slowly removed the gun. _

_ “If she isn’t here, I shouldn't be here either,” She put the gun to her chest. _

_ “But Lena, she would have wanted you to be here,” The doctor said. _

_ “Are you sure?” Lena asked shakily. _

_ “Yes,” The doctor came closer, “she loves you.” The doctor took Lena’s hands in her own, removed the gun, and set it on a nearby table. _

_ “I’m tired,” Lena whispered. _

_ “How about we take you to one of the on call rooms and I’ll bring you some water, then you can sleep all night,” The doctor put her hand on Lena’s back, “How does that sound?” _

_ “That sounds good,” Lena said, allowing the doctor to lead her out of the room. _

**_~END FLASHBACK~_ **

“Hey Lena,” Kara knocked lightly on the door, “is everything all right?”

Lena wiped her eyes and sniffed, “Yes.”

“Are you sure?” Kara pushed.

“Yes,” Lena began to undress.

“Well, if you ever want to talk, let me know. When you’re ready, your food is on the table,” Kara said and left.

Lena proceeded to put her sleep clothes on.  **_Shit shit shit! I forgot she can hear everything!_ ** Lena thought. She left the bathroom with her clothes folded neatly. She saw a grilled cheese made with what appeared to be sourdough bread, ham, and some cheese that was yellow and white. She sat down and took a bite. This was the best grilled cheese she had ever had! Lena was interrupted from her thought by Kara walking into the kitchen. 

“So, let’s get down to business,” Kara sat down, “ I have 5 questions for you. Do you want me to wash your clothes? Your weapons and stuff are at the DEO, do you want me to get them? Do you have somewhere where you were staying? If yes, do you want to get your stuff from it? I have three guest bedrooms, which one do you want?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, and I haven’t seen them yet,” Lena answered plainly.

“Okay, that works for me. One more question, how are you able to keep up with all the questions I throw at you so quickly. Most people can't,” Kara asked curiously.

“In the League, they would wake us up at random times and ask us a bunch of questions at once. It was weird. I don’t know why they did it,” Lena answered, taking a bite of her sandwich.

“That’s odd Welp,” Kara got up and patted her knees, “I’m gonna get a start on laundry.”

Lena started to think again.  **_Who is this woman? Why is she so nice? What the hell did I get myself into?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking: It's Wednesday and they said they were going to post on Mondays. Well I have no life and a really long playlist on Spotify, put those together and you get chapters before the original post date. I don't think you'll mind though. Plus this is a lot better than homework.
> 
> If there are grammar mistakes, I was too lazy to look over it, so excuse them. Sorry.
> 
> My friend wrote a My Hero Academia fanfic called Splitting Bakugou. The creator's username is DarkAuthor269. Please read it.


	3. The Past Comes Back In Unexpected Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn. This is low-key dramatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd update on Mondays, but guess what. This lovely thing (I'm being sarcastic.) called COVID-19 (corona virus) has caused my school to close. So, my life (school) is closed which in turn lets me write more. There may or may not be a new chapter tomorrow. It depends on my level of tiredness.
> 
> This chapter is like... 200 words longer than the others??? I can't do math on the weekends. It's good. At least I think so.

Kara got up and went to her room to retrieve her laundry when her phone rang.

“Hey, Alex, what’s up?” Kara said putting stain remover on her pink blouse.

“Remember how the crooks were talking about someone named Mr. Luthor?” -Alex

“Yeah,” Kara put a blue t-shirt in the wash, “What about it?”

“Well, I did some digging on any males with the last name Luthor in the city and I looked through all 200 of them to try and find anyone even remotely suspicious and only one name came up. Alexander Joseph Luthor.” -Alex

“Okay…….” Kara said, confused and continuing to put clothes in the wash.

“A.K.A. Lex Luthor. The guy who runs L-Corp… Does that ring a bell?” -Alex

“Oh my god, that’s…… honestly not surprising. Hey... Luthor, where else do I know that name from?” Kara said while putting in laundry detergent.

“Because it’s also Lena’s last name. And before you ask, yes they are related.” -Alex

“Damn it,” Kara said starting the wash.

“Wait. Did I hear my baby sister cuss??? Are we talking about the same Kara Danvers? The one who has cussed less in her entire life than I do in one day??? If you have a gun to you say pineapple.” -Alex

“Ha ha, whatever. I know but should I ask Lena about him?” Kara asked in all seriousness.

“I don’t know but whatever you do, don’t make her angry or scare her off.” -Alex

“Well, I’m going to check on her,” Kara walked out of the laundry room and went to the kitchen, “Bye Alex, love you!”

“Bye Kara! Hope all goes well!” -Alex

“Thanks!” Kara hung up and started to wash the dishes when Lena came up to her.

“It’s late and I’m tired. Can I go check out the room?” Lena asked, fatigued by the day’s events.

“Of course you can! You don’t have to ask! Mi casa es tu casa,” Kara said humbly and put a dish on the drying rack, “But before we part ways, I have a question, are you okay with me going into work tomorrow from 8:30 to 10:30?”

“Of course you can! Okay if that’s it, good night,” Lena said, trying to end the conversation.

“Night!” Kara said, returning to the dishes.

Lena walked up the stairs, and saw the three guest bedrooms. She picked the one furthest away from Kara, so that maybe Kara wouldn’t be able to hear her crying at night.

The following morning, Lena woke up at 7:30. Lena thought that Kara would be up soon. She was grateful that Kara was taking her in but was disappointed in herself because she couldn’t pay Kara back. Cooking breakfast was the least she could do. Lena quietly went to the kitchen then to the fridge and took a look at it’s contents which were: eggs, milk, soda, ketchup, butter, cream cheese, apple juice, ham, American cheese, leftover takeout, two apples, and a few other items. Lena decided the best and easiest thing she could make was a French omelette. She pulled out the eggs, ham, cheese, and butter from the fridge. Lena got a bowl, fork, salt, and pepper and laid them on the counter. Lena beat four eggs with a fork and added salt and pepper here and there to season it. When she finished beating the eggs, she looked for a 6-8 inch pan and put it on the stove with some butter to grease it and add more flavour to the eggs. When the pan got hot enough, she put half of the eggs into the pan and spread it evenly. She quickly chopped up some ham and cheese and added it onto the omelette. When it was time, she closed the omelette and took it off the pan and put it onto a plate. She was about to begin when she heard footsteps. It was Kara.

“Lena?” Kara rubbed her eyes, still fatigued from sleep, “Are you cooking?”

“Yes, I made you a French omelette,” Lena put the plate in front of Kara.

“Mmmm! I love omelettes! Thank you so much,” Kara paused and looked at the time which was 7:45, “I’ll be right back.” Kara zoomed up the stairs and came back with clear crystal. She went in front of a window that wasn’t broken, put the crystal down in the rays of sunlight, knelt down and started mumbling in a language Lena didn’t think was of this world. Lena thought that she was being creepy looking at Kara saying some sort of prayer, so she made the second omelette. When Kara was done, Lena had just put the second omelette on the plate.

“Sorry. I was just praying to Rao,” Kara grabbed apple juice from the fridge and turned to Lena, “Do you want some juice?”

“No, thank you,” Lena took a bite of omelette, “Who’s Rao?”

“Rao is the god of the red sun. Kryptonians pray to them,” Kara had a sad look in her eyes, “Prayed.”

Lena had known about Krypton exploding from Kara’s and Superman’s origin stories on the internet, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Kara said innocently sipping on apple juice.

“For trying to kill you, for everything bad that’s happened in your life, and that you had to take in the person who tried to kill you and welcoming them into your home,” Lena looked down sadly.

“Well, I didn’t have to take you in. You’re not a stray puppy. I’m being a good person, who’s also a little lonely, and giving you a second chance at life,” Kara said, finishing the last of her omelette.

“Thank you for that. It’s 8:00. You should probably get going if you don’t want to be late,” Lena said, taking her and Kara’s plates to the sink.

“Thanks for one of the best omelettes I’ve ever had,” Kara stood and finished the last of her juice, “You don’t have to do the dishes. I’ll do them when I get back.”

“I insist on doing them. I made the mess, so I’ll clean it up. Plus I need something to occupy myself while you’re gone,” Lena said, getting the wash cloth that was in the sink wet and soapy.

“Okay. If you get bored, there’s some books on the shelf by the TV. Sorry in advance. They’re all romance and I don’t know if that’s your thing,” Kara blushed slightly.

“I think I’ll manage,” Lena winked and continued to do the dishes. Kara sped up the stairs, took a shower, put her clothes on, put on some light makeup and perfume, and grabbed her purse. When Kara came downstairs, Lena had just finished washing the dishes and was washing her hands.

“Hey Lena,” Kara was looking around for her glasses, “Two questions. One: do you want me to order take out for lunch when I get back? We can eat it while we are looking for online high school courses and jobs. Two: have you seen my glasses?”

“Sure and I don’t recall seeing them, but couldn’t you use your X-ray vision to look for them?” Lena suggested.

Kara looked up at Lena, “You. Are. A. Genius. I can’t believe I never thought of that.” Kara X-rayed the building. She stopped at the master bathroom and saw them. She went upstairs and grabbed them.

“You are a lifesaver,” Kara looked at the time, “I’ll be back by 10:45. Bye!” Kara grabbed her purse and left. As soon as Lena heard the door lock, she relaxed and lowered her guard some.

 _ **Alrighty. Let’s check out some of these books.**_ Lena thought to herself.

“Wow. Most of these are lesbian themed books. That could mean one of two things. Either Kara is gay or has some weird kinks,” Lena deduced, “Wait. This one doesn’t have lesbians in it, but it does say LGBTQ+. I wonder what part the community this is." ** _The 57 Bus… looks… interesting…_ **Lena was reluctant to pick the book up at first. She read the back. ** _Well, I guess I could read this._ **

“Lena? I’m back!” Kara opened the door and expected an answer back, “Hello?” Kara used Lena’s suggestion from earlier she took off her glasses and X-rayed the building. She found Lena curled up on the couch crying, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Lena sat up and showed her the book, “Why would you set me up for sadness and depression?”

Kara tried to hide a giggle, “You picked the one book that was so depressing to bring someone to tears. And how did you read that so fast?”

“I love reading. But I’m still sad,” Lena sniffed.

“Do you want a hug or something?” Kara opened her arms. Lena hesitantly moved closer to Kara and nodded. Kara put her arms around Lena with just enough pressure to relax her. They both sat there like that for a while, then Lena started to cry harder. Maybe the hug was too relaxing.

“What happened?” Kara asked afraid that she hurt Lena.

“All the pain of the past! It hurts too bad. Make it go away Kara,” Lena hugged Kara tighter.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kara said, rubbing small circles on Lena’s back.

“The character, Sasha, reminds me so much of my life. I was just living a normal life and then it was fucked up in an instant,” Lena had stopped shaking and now I was just hot tears streaming down her face.

“That’s what we’re gonna do. We are going to get your life back on track,” Kara said reassuringly.

“That sounds good,” Lena snuggled closer to Kara because she needed contact.

“How about you splash some water on your face and I’ll go ahead and start researching schools?” Kara asked.

“That sounds good too,” Lena untangled herself from Kara and left for the bathroom.

Lena had come back from the bathroom and she and Kara started their research. They had come up with a list of three schools: Green Valley High, Savanna High, and Seacoast High. Lena was about to pick one when she said, “Do you smell smoke?”

“Yeah, but it smells odd,” Kara said with her brows furrowed. Lena immediately recognized the smell and got up to check the window. She stayed quiet for a minute. She only said two words:

“They’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I dun good. The book that I mentioned, called The 57 Bus, is a really good book, and you should read it.


	4. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the meeting with a certain someone. Shit gon go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the chapter is in Arabic and it has translations, but for those of you using Google Translate or you know how to read it, it might not make sense because Google Translate isn't perfect. I apologize in advance. Also, remember how I said that I'd get to update more because school is cancelled? Well the work they gave us is hard and I'm tired. School is hard. English is too. Also, thoughts on adding a throuple (a relationship with three people)??? Tell me what you think in the comments.

“They’re here.”

“Who’s here?!” Kara asked.

“The League. They’re here to take me back,” Lena said.

“Why?!” Kara asked, still confused.

“Before I left, I was one of the best. I could kill and it had no effect on my mental health. I was also good at it,” Lena looked down in despair.

“Oh,” Kara took in the information she was given, “Do we want them to be here?”

“No. They probably want to use me as a weapon again,” Lena was still looking at the window.

“I won’t let that happen,” Kara stood up and took out her phone, “I’ll call Alex and the DEO and we can get them to help us fight the League. Then you can finish high school and-”

“No. This is my fight. I don’t want you to go. I have to do this myself,” Lena went to the laundry room to get her suit.

“Lena,” Kara put her hand on Lena’s upper arm to stop her, “I want to help you. You don’t have to do this yourself. I want to help you.”

“Kara, I said this is my fight. I need to do this alone,” Lena pulled herself away from Kara and continued to head to the laundry room. 

“You’ll get killed. I can’t let that happen. I promise I’ll protect you. I won’t let you get hurt. This is my fight too. I’m coming,” Kara demanded and switched to speak Kryptonese, “ _ I will protect you. Always. _ ”

“Fine. I’ll talk to them in Arabic just in case you don’t speak it,” Lena grabbed her bow and quiver. 

“I only know how to say مرحبا (hello) and شكرا لكم (thank you),” Kara said.

“Okay. You can signal me or something if you want a translation,” Lena said.

“I guess I can tap you on the shoulder twice,” Kara said, tapping Lena’s shoulder.

“Sure,” Lena moved Kara’s hand, “let’s go.”

  
  


“خروفتي أنت هنا. (My lamb, you’re here.)” Nyssa Al Ghul said.

“لماذا لا تزال تناديني بذلك؟ (Why do you still call me that?)” Lena questioned.

“لأنني ما زلت أحبك. (Because I still love you.)” Nyssa came closer to Lena.

“انفصلنا منذ عامين. لماذا تلاحقني الآن؟ (We broke up two years ago. Why are you just now coming after me?)” Lena inquired.

“لم يكن لدي شجاعة. أيضا ، من خلفك؟ (I couldn’t find the courage. Also, who’s that behind you?)” Nyssa pointed at Kara who was in her Supergirl costume.

“إنها صديقة هنا للمساعدة. فقط في حالة وجود أي مشاكل. (She’s a friend here to help. Just in case you pulled any stunts.)” Lena had a cold, dead look in her eyes.

“لن أفعل أي شيء لك. (I won’t do anything to you.)” Nyssa came even closer to Lena and put her hand on Lena’s bicep. As soon as Kara saw this, she went into full protection. She sped to get in between Lena and Nyssa.

“Don’t. Touch. Her,” Kara said, twisting Nyssa’s hand. 

Nyssa yanked her hand out of Kara’s and looked at Lena, “هل هي دائما هكذا؟(Is she always like this?)”

“نعم (Yes.)” Lena looked at Kara, “It’s okay Kara. She’s not going to hurt me.”

“Are you sure?” Kara said.

“Yes,” Lena said.

Kara moved to the side to let Lena and Nyssa continue taking. 

“كما قلت من قبل تم مقاطعتنا بوقاحة ، (Like I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted,)” Nyssa glared at Kara and looked back at Lena, “جئت إلى هنا لأعيدك إلى الدوري. (I came here to take you back with me to the League.)”

“لا أريد العودة. (I don’t want to go back.)” Lena crossed her arms.

“أنت تعرف ماذا سيفعلون معك إذا لم تعد. (You know what they’ll do to you if you don’t come back.)” Nyssa came closer and Kara glared at her.

“ثم لماذا لم يفعلوا ذلك بعد؟ (Then why haven’t they done it yet?)” Lena allacked.

“اعتقدوا أنك ستعود بدون مساعدة. لقد مرت سنتان. إرجع من فضلك. (They thought you’d come back on your own. It’s been two years, my lamb. Please come back.)” Nyssa begged.

“لا ، أقاتلهم. سوف أحمل القانون في هذا إذا اضطررت لذلك. (No. I’ll fight them. I’ll bring the law into this if I have to.)” Lena spat backing away.

“لن تجرؤ. ليس بعد أن أخذناك. (You wouldn’t dare. Not after we took you in.)” Nyssa was getting antsy. Kara stepped closer.

“Stay out of this. I can handle this,” Lena reassured Kara.

“حتى إذا أدخلت القانون في ذلك ، فأنت مذنب أيضًا. (Even if you did bring law into this, you are guilty too.)” Nyssa spat back.

“إذا كان هذا يعني أنه لن يتم إيذاء أي شخص آخر ، فلا مانع لدي. (If it means that no one else will be harmed, I’m willing.)” Lena looked done, “وداعا (Goodbye.) Come on Supergirl. We’re leaving.”

“لقد حذرتك. اخترت جانبك ، استعد الآن للعواقب. (I’ve warned you. You picked your side, now prepare for the consequences.)” Nyssa stared at Lena’s silhouette.

  
  


“What happened?” Kara asked, sitting on the couch in her fuzzy pink slippers.

“Nyssa warned me about the League waging war against me for not coming back to fight for them,” Lena was pacing around the room.

Kara got up and stopped her, “Hey, it’ll be okay. We can fight them.”

“How can you be so sure?” Lena looked panicked into Kara’s eyes.

“Well I think we out weigh them. I’m an alien, we have you, and you,” Kara rubbed Lena’s shoulder, “We’ll kick their asses.”

Lena wiped her eyes. “Damn straight,” Lena paused, “Wait. Why am I opening up to you? I haven’t known you very long?! Did you use that truth stuff on me again?!” Lena stepped back.

“I wouldn’t use that on you. In fact, when it was used, it was Alex’s idea,” Kara came closer to Lena, “Also there’s something I haven’t told you…”

“What is it?” Lena was in confusion. 

“You know how I’m a Kryptonian?” Lena nodded, “And I promised that I’d protect you?” Lena nodded again, “Well you may not have noticed this, but on your wrist there should be a small symbol,” Lena checked her wrist and her eyes widened, “It means bonded in Kryptonese. I have one too,” Kara held up her wrist, “I may have accidentally bonded us.”

“Bonded us? What does that mean?” Lena is even more confusion.

“Well there isn’t an equivalent to it on Earth, but I think the closest thing to it is a marriage….” Kara said.

“YOU WHAT?!”

“Welllllllllllll I said that I would protect you in Kryptonese and you aren’t a blood relative…soooo…. Yeah I’m sorry,” Kara rubbed the back of her neck.

“WHAT THE FUQ?! Can you reverse it or something?!”

“No?” Kara is also confusion, “I can check with the DEO tomorrow, but right now we need to focus on schools.”

“I want Green Valley High, but we have the League to worry about.”

_ *buzz* *buzz* _

“It’s Alex. I have to take this,” Kara waked into her bedroom, “Hey Alex what’s up?”

“I figured out why Lex’s goons would hit up a museum. Over the past few months there has been a series of metals and alloys stolen. A rare geode was at the museum. But I spent lots of time thinking: Why would he want alloys, metal, and the geode? It's because that geode has traces of kryptonite. He could use this to make a kryptonite laser to kill you or Clark.” -Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After rereading this chapter I thought: this isn't as dramatic as I hoped... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara discuss the whole promise thing. There's not much about Lex in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. I know this was posted at like 9:45, but my anxiety has gotten worse and focusing is really hard. And on top of all of that I have school to worry about. Plus I'm worried about my dad because he's in the at risk category for COVID-19.
> 
> Anyways, I also have baby fever. Sorry. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

“WHAT?” Kara was somewhat shocked that Lex Luthor would do this.

“Yeah! I know! That was my reaction too! Because it’s a kryptonite weapon, I’ve started to develop technology designed to block the effects.” -Alex

“Thank you so much, but I’d like to try and stop him now,” Kara put her cape back on.

“Don’t go out there now. For all we know, he could already have it built!” -Alex

“Alex, how could my fiancé’s brother build something in less than 48 hours?” Kara realised it as soon as she said it.

“FIANCÉ?!” -Alex

“Yeah….about that, before I left to go protect Lena from the League, I may have accidentally made a Kryptonian promise that’s like the equivalent to an earth marriage…. and I also forgot to mention that it also alters how I speak or something because I didn’t mean to call her my fiancé, but it’s there,” Kara was twiddling her thumbs.

“Well maybe you should come in and talk to the AI about it so see if there’s anything else we need to know about it.” -Alex

“I’ll come in after I sort things out with Lena,” Kara sighed.

“Alright. See you soon! Love you!” -Alex

“Love you too,” Kara began to wonder about how she would tell Lena about her brother.

“Is everything alright Kara?” Lena poked her head around the corner.

“Yeah, but actually no,” Kara sighed, “there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Please tell me you have a way to reverse the promise thingy,” Lena asked.

“No, but I am going to the DEO after this to ask my AI mother,” Kara sighed and put her hand on Lena’s shoulder, “this is about your brother. He has recently hired people to rob a bunch of places and steal specific things to build a weapon that can work against Kryptonians.”

“What? My billionaire brother that convinced my stepmother to put me back up for adoption and have my sick and mental mother adopt me again, brother?” Lena said in one large breath.

“Yeah, that one,” Kara rubbed circles on Lena’s back.

“I’m honestly, not that surprised,” Lena was surprisingly calm.

“Well I was also going to ask you if you had any idea of his whereabouts,” Kara suggested.

“I haven’t seen or spoken to him since he made me leave when I was 12 years old,” Lena frowned.

“Okay. Thank you for talking to me, but I have to go to the DEO,” Kara smiled.

“Alright, bye,” Lena grabbed the remote off the table and turned on the TV.

“Bye,” Kara flew out the window and to the DEO. 

  
  


She landed on the balcony, “Hey Alex.”

“Hey, I have Alura (the AI) set up in the training room. I’m starting to develop an armour thing that shields against Kryptonite,” Alex said, leading Kara to the training room.

Kara pressed her palm to the recognition pad. “Hello Kara Zor-El,” The AI said.

“Hey mom, can you tell me anything about Kryptonian promises?” Kara asked. 

“Kryptonian promises, when done by family members, are meant to be a symbol to show a vow of protection. When done by, non-family members, they are meant as a promise of your protection and romantic love. When made with non-family members, you will begin to flirt with them and eventually you will fall in love. If you have intercourse with them, no matter their sex, a baby will follow. This is how our nation procreated before the birthing matrix. Have you made a promise with anyone?” The AI explained.

“Yes. I made one with the person who tried to kill me,” Kara sighed.

“Congratulations,” Alura said.

“Thanks, but can the promises be reversed?” Kara asked.

“No.”

“Damn,” Kara looked down at her feet, “Thank you mom, I love you.”

“I am not programmed with that information,” Alura replied.

“Of course not,” Kara looked at her watch, “Mom, I’ve got to go.”

“I am not programmed with that information.”

“Why couldn’t you have just climbed in that pod with me?!” Kara’s eyes glassed over.

“I am not programmed with that information.”

“I needed you!”

“I am not programmed with that information.”

“I was just a scared little girl in a pod and you sent me away!” Kara had red hot tears streaming down her face.

“I am not programmed with that information.”

“YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE!”

“I am not programmed with that information.”

“AHHHH!” Kara heat-visioned the AI and the beams went straight through the holograms.

“I am not programmed with that information.”

“Kara, she’s not real,” Alex put her hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“She left me. She left me all alone,” Kara melted to the floor.

“She did it to save you, Kara,” Alex sat with her.

“She sent me away. She put me in a pod and sent me away,” Kara sobbed.

“She did it to protect you,” Alex rubbed small circles on Kara’s back, “She loves you.”

  
  


Kara trudged into her apartment, “Lena.”

“I’m my room, sweetie,” Lena realized what she had just said, “I’m sorry! I don’t know why I said that.”

Kara sped up to Lena’s room, “Hey baby,” Kara leaned in and kissed Lena on the lips, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that it was the promise.”

“What do you mean by the promise?” Lena asked.

“Well when I asked the AI, it said that we would flirt with each other and eventually we’ll fall in love. And I can’t reverse it. And if we have sex which is probably eminent because of the whole falling in love thing, we’ll get a loverly baby.”

“I’m not having sex with you!” Lena squabbled, “Wait, how would you have a baby? Unless you have a secret penis that you are hiding very well, it’s not possible.”

“I’ve learned not to question Kryptonian mating rituals.”

“Is there like a way that we can prevent sex?” Lena asked hopefully because she didn't want children or Kara.

“Well I would say, I’ll move to another country, but I could just fly back,” Kara blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. For some reason, all she could think about was ripping Lena’s clothes off and taking her right then and there.

“Shit,” Lena put her face in her hands, “It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.”

“What do you mean by that?” Kara inquired, trying not to kiss Lena’s neck.

“Nothing,” Lena looked up and started fidgeting with her fingers.

“You can tell me anything,” Kara scooted closer to Lena and tucked a loose strand of hair and tucked it behind Lena’s ear.

“I don’t want to. Good night Kara,” Lena had a cold look in her eyes.

“Good night,” Kara left the room and went to her own. She layed in her cold, empty bed. She thought:  **_Maybe I did have feelings for her before the whole promise thing. She probably doesn’t feel the same way._ **

**_Fuck._ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't update, but to make up for that this chapter is almost the length of two chapters. Also, I'm thinking of ending this.

“Kara, will you cuddle with me?” Lena asked timidly.  
“Sure,” Kara sat on the couch with a blanket. Lena sat down with her back facing Kara. Lena sat in between Kara’s legs while Kara hugged her from behind, “What’s wrong?”  
“I’m afraid,” Lena inhaled sharply.  
“Of what?” Kara asked.  
“Of everything. Lex, the laser thing, you getting hurt, my future, the whole thing with the League, and the bond thingy,” Lena sighed, “what is there not to be afraid of?”  
“Well, we’re tracing down Lex as I speak, when we find him we will most likely find the laser, Alex is working on a thing to protect me from kryptonite, we’re planning on enrolling you in that high school, and the bond can be just a small bump in the road.”  
“Well that eases my worries mostly,” Lena was shocked at how fast that went from 100-0.  
“I’m just here to help,” Kara smiles her charming smile, then the phone rings, “it’s Alex. I have to take this.” Lena untangles herself from Kara.  
“Hey Alex, wh-”  
“We found him.”  
Kara hung up, “Lena, they found Lex. Are you okay with me going to go beat his ass?”  
“Yes,” Kara stares back at Lena to see if there’s any doubt in Lena's eyes, “go!”  
Kara smiles and bolts out the window. She lands gracefully on the DEO balcony.  
“Where is that bastard?”  
“He’s killed 12 people in the last year. How did we not pick up on this?” Alex questioned.  
“I don’t know, but where is he?” Kara said forcefully, “you’ve given me more reason to kick his ass thoroughly.”  
“He’s in an abandoned warehouse on top of the NC mountain,” Alex pulled up his location on the map, “there’s a strike team ready to go. Before you go, here’s your anti-kryptonite armour. Be safe.”  
“Let’s do this,” Kara hated Lex for what he did to Lena.

Kara busted down the big warehouse doors.  
“MOVE, MOVE, MOVE,” the leader of the strike team called.  
It was empty.  
The leader of the strike team walked up to Supergirl and said, “there’s nothing here. We should head back.”  
Kara x-rayed the building. She saw a group of about 25-30 people. One of which was Lex. He was standing there next to a large metal tube that could only have been one thing. The laser.  
“There’s about 30 people below us. Lex is there and so is the laser,” Supergirl corrected the leader.  
“Alright. Lead the way and we’ll follow,” He said.  
Kara lifted up the floor and was met with fearful eyes from the people below. She didn’t care about the others. All she wanted to do was get Lex. Lex was grinning widely.  
“I see you finally decided to join me. I was just putting the final touches on my lovely laser cannon,” Lex put in the kryptonite in the laser and pulled the trigger.  
Nothing happened. Lex looked confused and he looked at the laser and noticed the problem. “Oh,” Lex put a wire in place, “sorry for the delay.” Lex fired the cannon at Kara’s chest.  
It had no effect on her. She shook off the blast like it was nothing. She’s gonna have to thank Alex later.  
Lex looked at his people, “well don’t just stand there! Do something!”  
All of Lex’s people charged at Supergirl with small kryptonite knives. The first guy reached her and tried to stab her with it, but the knife didn’t penetrate her, in fact, it crumpled against her abdomen.  
The guy looked up at her and was really confused, “What the hell?!”  
Supergirl slapped him on the cheek and he went flying to the right.  
“Anyone else want to try that?” She asked. Everyone with any kryptonite weapon left except for Lex.  
“So, you seem to be close to my sister,” Lex smirked.  
“Shut up,” Kara felt the need to protect Lena.  
“Stay the fuck away from her!” Lex fired the cannon at Kara on full power. Kara wasn’t hurt but she had to take a step back.  
“Now you’ve really pissed me off,” Kara walked angrily towards Lex and used her fist to punch him in the face hard enough to leave a mark and render him unconscious.  
“Don’t ever talk about Lena that way,” Kara spat on the man.  
“So it works?” Alex and a few other agents came in to catch the guys that ran away.  
“Very very well. Thank you,” Kara was still focused on what Lex had said about Lena. He seemed protective of her, but at the same time ready to kill her.  
“Alright. We’ve got this under control. If you want to go home you can,” Alex was on the floor cuffing Lex.  
“Yeah. I’ll do that,” Kara was present in the conversation but he mind was a million miles away.  
“Bye love you,” Alex called out as Supergirl took off.

Kara opened her window and flew in to see Lena at the kitchen table with a laptop.  
“Watcha workin on?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Well from what I can see, it’s a poem by Shakespeare.”  
“Well yes but I don’t get it. It says, “When most I wink, then do mine eyes best see,  
For all the day they view things unrespected;  
But when I sleep, in dreams they look on thee,  
And darkly bright are bright in dark directed.  
Then thou, whose shadow shadows doth make bright,  
How would thy shadow's form form happy show  
To the clear day with thy much clearer light,  
When to unseeing eyes thy shade shines so!  
How would, I say, mine eyes be blessed made  
By looking on thee in the living day,  
When in dead night thy fair imperfect shade  
Through heavy sleep on sightless eyes doth stay!  
All days are nights to see till I see thee,  
And nights bright days when dreams do show thee me.” I’m supposed to find the main idea of this but I’m just struggling to read it,” Lena said, making a few mistakes while reading it.  
“Well let’s think about it. It’s obviously about love. What do you think he’s doing in the poem?” Kara asked, trying not to answer the question for her.  
“I think he’s asleep or something. So he’s most likely dreaming about someone.” Lena said.  
“Good. Does this help you come up with a main idea?” Kara asked, going to pull the alien liquor out of the fridge. She took a small sip and put it back.  
“It does. Thank you. I think it's that we see who we love best while we’re sleeping because we can use our brains to modify what we think and see while we’re asleep,” Lena said while typing, then she noticed Kara taking the sip of something that looked alcoholic, “everything alright?”  
“Yeah. We got Lex. What was your relationship with him like before you left if you don’t mind telling me?”  
“Well he was always very protective of me against Lillian, my step mother who would abuse us. Then I don’t know what happened and he just was different,” Lena was going into her dark place.  
“Thank you for telling me. I’m going to go shower,” Kara went up stairs, took off her clothes, turned the water on, stepped in the shower, and let all of the noise go away.  
She was easing her hair when she heard Lena scream. She bolted out of the shower in a towel with soap still in her hair and made sure to grab her glasses.  
She saw a man with a knife to Lena’s throat and two other guys searching the apartment.  
“What are you doing here?” Kara asked the man. She slowly inched towards the kitchen.  
“She owes me money. Either that or your pretty little head,” He said pressing the knife closer.  
Kara was in front of the cutlery drawer, “I like my head thank you very much,” she opened the drawer at an almost inhuman speed and pulled out a gun and pointed it at the man, “now, how about you remove that very lovely knife from my friend’s very pretty neck.”  
“Oh no, it’s a gun! I’m ever so scared! What am I to do?” The man said sarcastically.  
“Should I add that I’m a slightly drunk crazy chick who’s had a real shitty day?” Kara got closer to him. Kara had Alex train her how to use a gun properly this summer. She’s pretty good at it.  
“Give me the money or she gets it and so do you,” the man demanded.  
“One sec,” Kara went to the fridge and grabbed the alien alcohol, took a big sip, aimed the gun at the man's wrist, and pulled the trigger.  
BANG!  
The man dropped the knife and clutched his bleeding wrist, “you shot me! You bastard! You’re gonna pay for this!” He charged at her.  
Before he could reach Kara, she shot his thigh and he fell to the ground crying.  
Lena looked terrified. Kara pointed the gun at one of the men by the door.  
“Get out out of my house and turn yourselves in,” Kara had a dead look in her eyes, “fuck. I forgot. Alex would want me to turn you in. Good thing it’s like a few blocks away from here. Lena, are you okay with staying here with the bleeding man?” Kara's expression softened when she spoke to Lena.  
“Yeah, sure,” Lena hadn’t known Kara for long but she’d never seen Kara be this cold.  
“Alright. I’m going to take these two to Alex,” Kara’s gun never left one of the men, “let’s go. We’re walking.” The men didn’t move, “move now or you both get a bullet to the brain. Or lack thereof.” They were terrified of her, so they willingly went with her.  
Kara was still in the towel so she went along the alleys. When they arrived at DEO they got many people’s attention. Alex rushed over to Kara.  
“Kara! What are you doing here? Why are you only in a towel?”  
“Alex. These men and another man broke into my house to kill me and Lena while I was in the shower. All I want to do is finish my shower in peace,” Kara looked pissed.  
“I’ll take them,” Alex gestured toward some people in the corner to come take them, “you said there was another man. Where is he?”  
“He’s at my apartment because he couldn’t walk anymore,” Kara said.  
“Why?”  
“Because I shot him in the wrist and thigh.”  
“Ah. I’ll have a team come and get him,” Alex looked Kara in the eyes, “are you okay?”  
“Yeah. I just want to go shower,” Kara said her goodbyes and left. 

“Please don’t kill me!” The man said as soon as Kara walked through the door.  
“I won’t if you let me finish my shower,” the man kept apologizing saying that he’d never interrupt her shower, “Lena, there will be a DEO team here to get him.” Kara looks at Lena’s and saw a small cut on it. She was infuriated. She went over to the man and kicked his healthy leg lightly, “you cut her.” Kara went over to Lena, “are you okay?”  
“Yeah. It’s just a small cut,” Lena said.  
“I want you to have the DEO check that out while I finish my shower.” Kara left for upstairs. She walked to the bathroom, let her towel fall, turned the water on and washed the soap out of her hair. 

Alex walked through the door and saw Lena hyperventilating on the floor. Alex rushed to her side and tried to rub her back but Lena flinched at her touch, “hey Lena, what’s wrong?”  
“Sh-she looked so cold.. so… mean and distant and scary,” Lena wiped her tears, “she sacred me. She just shot him without a second thought.”  
“Kara isn’t normally like that. She was only trying to protect you,” Alex noticed the blood on Lena’ s neck, “let me look at that cut.” Alex cleaned her cut and put a bandage on it, “all better.”  
“What about that man?” Lena pointed at the bleeding man on the kitchen floor who was fading in and out of consciousness.  
“Fuck. I forgot about him. He’ll be fine. I have two of my team outside getting the stretcher.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Kara told me you’re some hot shot assassin that’s unaffected by killing people, what’s so different this time?”  
“They came to me. They came to kill me. I go to kill them. They don’t come to kill me. I go to kill them. That’s how it’s always worked. I’ve never stayed long enough to watch them bleed to death. And Kara. Kara was just so scary,” Lena was dragging the knife against her wrist making small circles.  
Alex noticed the behavior and took the knife from her, “hey, it’s okay. Do you want to go take a bath? It might help.”  
“I don’t want to move.”  
“I’ll help you.” Alex helped Lena to the bath. She helped her take her clothes and sit her in the water. Lena shook. “Is it too cold or hot?”  
“No. It’s perfect. Baths just remind me of the Lazarus pit.”  
“What’s that?”  
“It’s used for healing. You get in and it heals you and extends your life a little. But even though you heal, you have a constant urge to kill. Me being Ras’ daughter’s girlfriend, I got to use it. I was out on a mission and I got stabbed.”  
“Oh my god. That had to hurt. Is it better?”  
“Yeah. That was 3 years ago.”  
“Well do you want me to leave you alone?”  
“Yes please.”  
“Alright. Bye Lena.”  
“Bye Alex.”

10 minutes later Kara walked in the bathroom and was looking for Lena. As soon as she saw Lena was in the bath she closed the door, “Oh my gosh I’m so sorry!”  
“It’s fine. You can come in. I’m covered by bubbles.”  
Kara walked in wearing nothing but a bathrobe, “I was coming to check on you. It’s been a stressful day.”  
“I’m alright,” Lena notices how Kara’s expression had shifted from cold to happy and caring since she had been in the shower.  
“That’s good. If you need someone to talk to I’m here,” Kara bent over by a cabinet and got something out of it, “I’m going to go clean the blood off the floor.”  
Lena’s eyes couldn’t help but be attracted to Kara’s cleavage, “okay.”  
“Bye. Holler if you need anything.”  
“Bye.”

Back in Nanda Parbat  
“Father, she’s stubborn,” Nyssa said.  
“I don’t care. I want her back here. She’s necessary,” he said.  
“Why is she so necessary?”  
“She was descret. She was quick. She was great,” he rose from his chair, “you also have seemed so sad since you two broke up. I want you to be happy.”  
“Father. I broke up with her. Also, we can find others to replace her. You let Malcom leave.”  
“We do not speak of him.”  
“But he was just as good as Lena.”  
“STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM!”  
“I don’t want to kill her. You and I both know she’d rather die then come back to this.”  
“Do it anyways. She knows too much about us.”  
“Fine. Good night father.”  
“Sleep well little one.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this was going to be the last chapter, but queens I'm tired af. There will be a chapter following this one.

_ *11:13pm Sunday, National City* _

“You knew you couldn’t win.”

Lena’s eyes looked up and saw her standing over her bloodied body.

“Nighty night.” The woman kicked Lena’s face and everything went black.

_ *14 hours earlier* *9:00am Sunday, National City, Kara’s Apartment* _

“Good morning,” Kara came into Lena’s room with a tray of orange juice, toast, and oatmeal.

“Good morning,” Lena said, sitting up against the headboard.

“I made you breakfast,” Kara set the tray over Lena’s lap and climbed into bed. They had become cozy with each other in the week following the attack.

“Thank you,” Lena took a sip of the orange juice, “fun fact: there are 8 different whale families.”

“That’s random, but interesting,” Kara said, slightly confused on why she was being told this.

“I had to analyze an article on whales and write a constructed response on it,” Lena explained.

“Ah. Do you want to go to the park for a picnic with me today?”

“Sure. I just have some business to take care of first.”

“Can I ask what this business is?”

“Yeah. Today is the day my mother died,” Lena took a bite of toast, “I’m going to visit her grave.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” 

“Yeah. That would be very nice actually. We could go before we go to the park. You can meet her. I think she’ll like you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

  
  


_ *10:30am Sunday, National City, Kara’s Apartment* _

“Are you ready to go?” Kara asked with her purse and picnic in her hands.

“Yeah,” Lena sniffed, “Can we get some flowers for her?”

“Yeah, definitely, what was her favourite flower?” 

“This is ironic, but we are from Ireland and her favourite flower was the purple shamrock flower,” Lena let out a small laugh.

“We’ll get lots of those,” Kara said, “Do you want to fly there or drive?”

“Drive,” Lena said, certainly.

“Alright, let’s go,” Kara said jangling the keys in her fingers.

“Come one honey,” Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and kissed it.

“That feels nice,” Kara giggled, “Let’s go for real this time.” 

Lena and Kara walked down to the car and drove to the flower shop and got a large bouquet of purple shamrock flowers, then they drove to the cemetery.

  
  


_ *11:02am Sunday, National City Cemetery* _

“Hey mom, I’m sorry I haven’t visited you as often. I’ve been busy trying to kill her,” Lena gestured to the car where Kara was waiting, “and she kinda did an alien proposal thing on accident and now she’s my fianc é not that I mind. Shit.  _ *I forgot Kara could hear everything.*  _ Anyways, Kara is helping me get my life back on track and I’m gonna have a real life with a job that isn’t killing people. She’s really nice and I think you’d like her. I’m gonna introduce you to her.” Lena got up and went over to get Kara from the car.

Lena knocked on the car window, “I want you to meet her.”

Kara got out of the car, “You sure that she’d want to meet the person who accidentally placed an unbreakable bond on her daughter?”

“Definitely, “Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and pulled her in the direction of her mother’s head stone, “Mom, this is Kara. Kara this is mom.”

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you,” Kara said awkwardly.

“Tell her about yourself,” Lena said.

“Well, I’m an alien, uhh, I have a sister, her name is Alex, I’m bonded to your daughter, uhhh, I like blue, umm and I’m 49 in human years-”

“YOU’RE WHAT?” Lena interrupted.

“Yeah, I’ve been on earth for 12 years, I was 13 when I left Krypton, and I spent 24 years on the phantom zone. So 12+13+24 is 49.”

“Why do you look so young?”

“I’m officially 25 on earth but if you count the 24 years I spent on the phantom zone that’s 49. I didn’t age while I was there. Time doesn’t pass in the phantom zone, but it does outside of it,” Kara explained absentmindedly.

“That’s cool. The part about time not passing there, not you being stuck there for 24 years,” Lena looked back at her mother’s headstone, “Alright mom, I’ll see you later. I’m sorry this visit was so short.”

“We can stay longer if you want,” Kara said.

“I’d rather go before I become too emotional to function and you’d have to pry me off my mother’s head stone,” Lena said as if it had happened before, “Bye mom.”

Lena stood up and held her hand out for Kara to take.

“Bye Ms. Luthor,” Kara said, taking Lena’s hand.

“She’s not a Luthor. Her last name is Smith,” Lena said coldly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know,” Kara looked back at the headstone, “Bye Ms. Smith.”

“Let’s go to the park and eat. I’m hungry,” Lena said, skipping off to the car.

  
  


_ *11:02am Sunday, Nanda Parbat* _

“Father, I plan to arrive in National City around 9:30pm,” Nyssa said as she walked in with her suitcase.

“And as soon as you get her, you will get on the first plane back here?” He asked rhetorically.

“Yes father,” Nyssa bowed and left.

  
  


_ *12:13pm Sunday, National City Park* _

“Lunch was delicious! Do you want to take a walk around the lake?” Lena asked.

“Sure,” Kara stood up and held her hand for Lena to take.

They walked in silence for a little while until Lena and Kara heard a man nearby scream. They both looked at each other for a second then rushed over to him.

“Sir, is everything alright?” Kara asked.

“I can’t find my son!” He yelled through his tears.

“Can you give us a description and we’ll help you find him?” Lena asked as Kara rubbed his back.

“He’s about this high,” he gestured in the air, “He’s got curly brown hair, he’s 6, his name is Graham, he’s wearing brown trousers and a blue and white striped shirt.”

“We’ll find him for you,” Kara said and walked off with Lena, “Let’s split up.”

“Graham!” Lena and Kara called out. Kara x rayed the woods around the park and saw a boy frantically running around, “There you are.” She signaled for Lena to follow her.

“Hey buddy, I’m Kara and this is my friend Lena. Your dad is looking for you, he’s really worried. Let’s get you back to him,” Kara nodded off in the direction of his dad. The kid seemed to like Kara very well and Lena was taken aback by this. Kids were usually scared by Lena.

“Thank you so much!” The man said as they approached him, “Is there anything I can do to repay you?”

“Nah,” Kara said as she grabbed Lena’s hand, “It was nice to meet you both! You know, without all the worry and stuff.”

“Thank you,” The man said then walked off holding Graham’s hand and talking to him, “Don’t you ever scare me like that. I love you so much. Please don’t ever run off without me…”

“Well that was an interesting park experience,” Lena said. 

“Do you want to continue our walk or go home or something else?” Kara asked.

“I’m feeling a little down. I want to go home and finish  _ To Kill A Mockingbird _ ,” Lena said.

“Alright, off we go,” Kara said as she walked to her car in the parking lot with Lena in tow.

  
  


_ *1:19pm Sunday, National City, Kara’s Apartment* _

“Shit,” Kara muttered when Alex called her and said there was a hostage situation at National City Bank, “Lena, there’s a hostage situation and I have to take care of it and at work I have to finish writing my article, so I shouldn't get back until about 6pm, so if you get hungry there’s that nasty kale you like in the fridge.” Kara walked around the apartment struggling to put on her super suit.

“Go,” Lena said.

Kara stopped, looked at Lena sympathetically and flew out of the window.

Lena sighed and took out a book.

  
  


_ *6:21pm Sunday, National City, Kara’s Apartment* _

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Kara said as she flew through the window with a bag of take out.

“It’s fine. I read another one of the lesbian books, and may I say,  _ The Space Between _ is so good!” Lena said, putting the book back on the shelf.

“It’s one of my favourites,” Kara said unpacking the food from the take out bag, “I got Chinese. Do you like lo mien?”

“Yes,” Lena said, grabbing two forks from a drawer.

“You look very nice,” Kara said, taking a big bite of lo mien.

“Thank you, so do you,” Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and blushed.

“You know, we only just started to eat but I’m hungry for dessert,” Kara smirked.

“How odd, me too,” Lena made her way around the table and kissed a trail down Kara’s neck.

Kara pulled Lena into a passionate kiss. Lena straddled Kara’s lap while Kara kissed a trail down Lena’s neck.

“Bed,” Lena said quickly, “I don’t want the first time we have sex to be on your kitchen table.”

“Yeah,” Kara giggled and carried Lena to her bedroom.

  
  


_ *10:07pm Sunday, National City Hotel* _

“Father, I am here,” Nyssa said into the phone, “Yes father. I will. Goodbye.”

“Gods, that man doesn’t give her a break,” Nyssa said to herself while taking out her bow and loading her quiver, “I’m gonna kill her.”

  
  


_ *10:08pm Sunday, National City, Kara’s Apartment* _

“That was… the best sex… I’ve ever had,” Kara said breathlessly.

“You know,” Lena put her head on Kara's chest, “You weren’t so bad yourself.”

“Do you smell smoke?” Kara asked.

“Shit,” Lena said, getting up and going to the closet, “I gotta go.”

“What? Why?” 

“She’s here,” She said putting on her league outfit, “And I am going to settle this the old fashioned way.”

“No. Please don’t. I can put her in jail for the rest of her life if you want to.”

“I have to. Goodbye Kara,” Lena kissed Kara passionately, “I love you.”

  
  


_ *10:22pm Sunday, National City, The Roof of Noonan’s* _

“مرحبا يا حبي. (Hello my love),” Nyssa said.

“دعونا تسوية هذا مرة وإلى الأبد. (Let’s settle this once and for all.),” Lena said, pulling her sword from its sheath

“قال الأب أن يجلب لك الحياة. (Father said to bring you back alive.),” Nyssa said, stepping closer to Lena.

“قطع القرف. سأقتلك. (Cut the shit. I’m going to kill you.),” Lena said, preparing her battle stance.

“I thought you loved me,” Nyssa said, drawing out her sword, “so why are you going to kill me?”

“I don’t love you. You broke me. I just want a normal life. I’m still going to kill you,” Lena charged at her.

Nyssa easily doged Lena’s attack, “You still are predictable my love.”

Lena charged at Nyssa again. 

They went at this until:

_ *11:13pm Sunday, National City* _

“You knew you couldn’t win.”

Lena’s eyes looked up and saw her standing over her bloodied body.

“Nighty night.” Nyssa kicked Lena’s face and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my writing quality has disimproved. Is that even a word? I feel like it's gotten worse but you know, what ever.


	8. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is gay. Lena is gay. Alex is gay. Everyone is gay. No one can tell me otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup my guys, gals, and queer pals. I have the last chapter completed and I hope you like it.

The lights flashed around her as she faded in and out of consciousness.

“Stay with me Lena, I don’t want to lose you,” She heard Kara’s voice faintly.

  
  


_ *2 hours later* *shift to Lena’s first person* _

“Her stab wounds are deep. She’ll be fine most likely. She’s on a lot of pain meds and the anesthesia is still wearing off. She might be blind from the blows to her head. We won’t know until she wakes up and it may only be temporary. She needs a second surgery tomorrow, but what she needs right now is someone to be there for her,” Alex said.

“I don’t know why I let her do this. I’m going to kill Nyssa,” Kara said with hate in her voice.

“Kara. You can’t do that. It’s not who you are. Go be with Lena right now,” Alex said calmingly.

I don’t want to be blind! I can’t be blind! I need to be able to see! NO, NO, NO! This can’t be happening!

“Her heart rate is speeding up,” Alex said, going over to Lena’s side to find the cause, “She must be awake and in distress. Kara, she trusts you, calm her down.”

“Hey Lena,” Kara put her hand on mine and I instantly felt calmer, “I know you’re in a lot of pain. I’m so sorry I didn’t stop you from getting hurt. If it makes you feel better Nyssa is in the DEO’s custody and if you’re wondering why you can’t see it’s because there’s a bandage over your eyes. We won’t take it off until after your surgery to try and give your eyes the best chance they can get. Nyssa hurt you really badly and the recovery is going to be long. I will do whatever you want me to do to Nyssa.”

“I lo-,” My throat was too dry, I put my hand around my lightly, “Wa-”

“Oh yes, sorry,” Kara left for a sec and came back with a cup of water with a straw and she put it to my lips.

“Tha-,” I cleared my throat, “Thank you. How bad is my condition?”

“Well as I said before, you may not be able to see, you have two stab wounds on your abdomen and they are big and went all the way through. One sliced your intestines and the other one didn’t hit any organ, also you no longer have an appendix,” Kara said quickly.

“How’s Nyssa?” I asked coldly.

“She is hurt just not as badly as you are.”

“What. Happened. To. Her,” I demanded.

“She has a massive cut on her arm, you broke her other arm and dislocated her hip,” Kara sighed, “and she’s missing part of her right ear.”

“I did good,” I laughed a little, “Can I see her? Well you know, without my eyes.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Kara said cautiously.

“She did this to me,” I gestured to myself, “I want her to know that if she ever comes near me or you again, I’m going to kill her and her father.”

“Lena, are you sure?”

“Deadly. Take me there now or I will figure it out myself,” I ripped my IV out and tried to stand up, but it hurt my abdomen so badly I had to sit back down.

“Lena, let me or you’ll rip your stitches. I’m going to pick you up now,” Kara put a hand around my back and one under my legs. She carried me a short distance and put me in a wheelchair and wheeled me for a little bit then stopped.

“Are we there?’ I asked, ready to get up and strangle Nyssa if she was near her.

“No, we’re at an elevator. We put Nyssa as far away from you as we could. She’s in the sub-sub-sub-sub-sub-sub level,” Kara said pushing the button.

“Okay, I wish I could see,” I just want to get up and go to Nyssa and choke her to death. I just want to live a normal life and she won’t let me.

“What are you going to do when you get to her?” 

Kill her.

“I’m going to scare the shit out of her.”

“That’s nice,” Kara wheeled me into the elevator. It was a silent trip and a long one too. I felt the elevator stop moving and Kara started to push me forward.

“She’s next to you, on your right if you want to feel,” Kara said, guiding my hand to Nyssa’s face. She felt dead and relaxed.

“Is she awake?”

“No. The doctors have her on heavy sedatives.”

“Can you put me on the bed next to her please? So I’m facing her?” I asked. 

“Sure,” Kara picked me up and set me on the bed.

“Can you leave and close the door please?” I ask.

“But she might-”

“She can’t hurt me. She’s sedated,” I reasoned.

“Alright,” Kara hugged me lightly, “Holler if you need me.”

I heard the door close and scooted closer to Nyssa so her head was on my chest and said, “لقد شعرت بالألم فقط منذ أن غادرت. (You have done nothing but bring me pain since I left. You’ve suffered too.)”

I put my one hand under her chin and the other at the top of her head, “معارك انتهت. (Your fight is over.)”

_ *snap* _

“I’ll miss you,” I kiss the top of her head, “Kara. I’m ready to go.”

Kara walked in. “Alright, let’s get yo-” She stopped mid sentence, probably horrified that I had just killed someone, “Is she?”

“Yes, I gave her a proper League death. She would have wanted it. Assassin’s prefer death over capture. I want to go now,” I said, “Nyssa is at peace now.”

“Okay, but if you want to talk about it I’m here,” Kara said, placing me in the wheel.

“Maybe later, I’m really tired. Oh and when you dispose of her body, I want you to cremate her and give her to me. I want to say goodbye in the way the League would have done it.”

“Okay.”

The trip to the room was slow and quiet.

“Alright,” Kara put me back on the bed, “I’m going to go work and if you need to contact me you can ask Alex and she’ll call me and I’ll be here. I would offer you food but you can't eat because you have surgery tomorrow. Sleep well, my love.” 

Kara kissed my forehead, “I’ll bring you some of that weird kale smoothie stuff you like after your surgery tomorrow.

“Thanks. Bye, I love you,” I realized what I had said. Shit.

“I love you too,” Kara kissed me then left.

Maybe I should actually sleep. Yeah that’s... a good… idea…

  
  


_ *the next morning* _

“Good morning!” Kara said then kissed me, “I got you some flowers, I know you can’t see them but they’re really pretty and they smell nice. They are Gardenias.” Kara put my hand on the flowers.

“They smell nice. I really want to read a book,” I missed the lesbian books Kara has. They gave me a sense of normalcy.

“Okay, here some questions: Do you want to read now? What genre do you want? Do you want me or an audio book to read to you? If you pick me do you want me to do different voices for each character?” Kara rapid-fired questions at me.

“Yes, lesbian romance, you, I guess so,” I said. I love the lesbians in these books.

“Alright, is the WWII genre okay? It’ll still have lesbians in it,” Kara said.

I’m so happy! “I love the WWII lesbian genre.”

“Me too! I know there were more of us in the past no matter what people say,” Kara said very enthusiastically, “I don’t mean to assume your sexuality, but I just kinda thought you were with the whole her thing and you may be bi or pan or omni or- or-”

“I am a lesbian. I’m not the fondest of men in general.” Gods she’s so cute.

“Me either. I’m going to go get the books. I love you,” Kara kissed me, “Bye. I’ll be back in about two minutes. I have to fly slower so I don’t burn the book.”

“Love you too, bye.” I giggled. Gods, when did I become the girl that  _ giggles  _ and constantly says ‘I love you’? I heard Kara woosh put the room and smiled. 

The door just opened. It can’t be Kara. She left less than 30 seconds ago.

“Hey, Lena. I’m here to prepare you for surgery,” Someone said. I don’t know this person.

“Who are you?” It sucks not being able to see.

“I’m Lucy, calm down, it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m just here to prep you,” Lucy said. I could hear my heart monitor beeping faster, so my League  the poker face didn’t work.

“I don’t trust you,” I scooted further back into the bed, “Please leave.”

“You can trust me,” She put her hand on my arm.

“Get. Out,” I said, twisting her arm, getting ready to dislocate it.

“I’m sorry, I’ll go get Alex,” Lucy said and I let go. I heard footsteps, then the door opening, but not clicking shut.

“Alex, be careful, she might hurt you,” I heard her say faintly, then some footsteps. 

The door opened again, “Hey Lena, it’s Alex. You can’t go scaring off the staff like that. You scared the hell out of Lucy. She was just trying to help you.”

“I know, but normally when I meet someone I integrate them subtly to see if I can trust them and I look at their tell to see if they’re lying to me, but I can’t because I can’t see and that’s scary. I would have done it to you, you know, after you figured out that I’m not a threat, but Kara trusts you so I found no reason to,” Wow. That’s a lot.

“Okay then. Glad you trust me. I’m going to lift your shirt now and clean your wound. You okay with that?”

“Yeah,” I don’t know how but she managed to make me calm down instantly.

“The pad may be a little cold,” Alex placed the pad on my wound. She was wrong when she said it was a little cold. It felt like a fucking ice cube!

“Fuck! That’s cold!”

“Oh my god! It feels so good to hear someone cuss! Kara never does unless she’s super pissed,” Alex said lightly rubbing the cloth on my stomach. It kinda hurt, but not too bad.

“Oh well you’re in for a real treat, I couldn’t go a day without saying fuck or shit at least 2 times each.”

“What's your favourite cuss word?” Alex asked.

“I can’t decide between fuck and shit. I say them both equal amounts. Well I’m going to take both off the table and say arse because of Ireland,” I said with my true Irish accent.

“Woah woah, since when have you had an accent?”

“I’ve always had one. I’m Irish. When I first moved in with the Luthor’s one of the first things they did was take me to a speech therapist and get rid of my accent and it kinda stuck. I think I’ll start using my Irish accent for now on,” It did feel good to speak with my accent again.

_ *woosh* _

“Hey Alex. Lena I’m back and I got the book,” Kara said kissing my cheek, “Don’t tell me it’s time for surgery already?”

“I’m afraid it is,” Alex took the washcloth off and walked away, “and I’ve just finished preparing her, so it’s time. Say your sappy mess to each other and you can take her down to the OR in the bed when you finish.” Alex left and closed the door. 

Kara giggled, “We can start the book when you get out.”

“Do you think I’ll be able to see?” I asked.

“I don’t know,” Kara sighed, “but if we do, we’ll sign you up for lessons to learn braille and I’ll get you a guide dog and a cane and all the audio books and books in braille you could want.”

“That’s sweet,” I don’t know what I’d do if I was blind, “We should get to the OR.”

“Yeah,” Kara unlocked the wheels, “Alex said she might be able to fix your vision if you can’t see.”

“I love you,” I said sadly and held out my hand for Kara to take.

“I love you too,” Kara took my hand, “You might feel a bum as we go into the elevator.”

I felt it. “I don’t like elevators.”

“I don’t either, but the OR is a floor below this one and I can’t take you down the stairs. I’m sorry,” Kara said.

“It’s fine. I was just trying to make conversation,” It was quiet.

“Oh. I have a quick question,” the elevator pinged and Kara started to move the bed, “Do you- would you want to go on a date?”

“Umm sure,” I don’t know why we needed to, but I guess a date would be nice.

“Do you know where you’d want to go?” 

“No, you can pick.” I never really went anywhere.

“Okay. Do you have any food allergies?

“No,” I don’t think so at least.

“Yay! That will make it so fun!” Kara stopped the bed, “We’re here.”

“Alright,” I sighed. You can do this Luthor, “See you on the other side.”

“See you. I love you,” Kara said.

“I love you too.”

“Alrighty Lena, I’m going to put this mask on you,” Alex put it on my face, “Count back from 10.”

“Ten-nine-eight-seven...six...fi-”

  
  


“Lena,” I heard faintly, “Lena babe, you awake?”

“What?” I said sleepily.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Kara giggled, “You want some water.”

“Yes please.”

“Here you go,” Kara put the straw up to my lips, “Do you want me to start reading?”

“No, I want to take these stupid bandages off my face.”

“Okay, I’ll go get Alex.” The door opened, “Alex. She’s ready.”

Footsteps. Door shut. “Okay Lena, I’m going to dim the lights,” *click* , “Now I’m going to unwrap the bandages.”

The bandages were off. I felt my face to see if my eyes were closed. They were open. A single tear slid down my face. I felt strong arms around me. That’s it. I’m blind. I can’t see. Typical

“It’s okay Lena. Alex will do the surgery. Right Alex?” Kara asked.

“I can’t do the surgery anymore. She’s not a candidate,” Alex said.

“Fuck.”

“It’ll be okay Lena,” Kara said and she hugged me tighter, “We can ge-”

“Please get out,” I said.

“Lena, we’ll-”

“Get out! Now!”

“I will, I’m sorry.” The door closed.

I- I’m blind. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! I just wanted to live the life I never got to live. But this isn’t so bad is it? Kara said she’d get me books in braille and she’d read to me. Why did I yell at her? I should ask her to come back. Wait no, I just got out of surgery. I’m tired. I should sleep.

  
  


*knock knock*

*door creek*

*click*

*door shut*

“Hey Lena. I know you might not want to see people, but you have to eat. You can either have real food or I can put a tube down your nose and lead it to your stomach and feed you that way,” Alex said.

“I would love to see people, but I can’t. I am hungry,” I sit up, “what’s for lunch? Or is it breakfast? Or dinner? What time is it?”

“It’s about 6pm. You slept a little over three hours. We have lots of finger foods. Like tater tots, which are my personal favourite, fruit, and other stuff like that.”

“Could I get a kale salad?” Wait no, that would require hand eye coordination. Fuck, “scratch that, how about tater tots and fruit?”

“Sounds perfect,” Alex said, “Kara also wanted me to ask you two questions. 1. Is there anything I can do for you? 2. Can I come in?”

I couldn’t help but blush, “I kinda would like something to block out the sounds around me. I’m noticing them more and it’s giving me a headache, and yes, she can come in.”

She’s so hard to stay mad at.

“I will get Kara to bring you your food and the other thing you wanted,” Alex said, “Bye!”

*door open*

*door click shut*

Oh my gods. I just want to be! She was so nice to me! I treated her like crap yesterday. Why are you so messed up Lena?! Fuck, I don’t want to Kara to see me crying. Fuck fuck fuck!

*door open*

*door click shut*

“Hey Lena. I brought you the tater tots, foot, and I thought you might want to use music to cancel out noise. Are you okay with that?” Kara asked.

“I am. Can you read to me while I eat?”

“Sure. Your food is right in front of you,” Kara guided my hand and placed it on the tater tots, “The fruit is right next to it.” Kara placed my hand on the fruit and then guided it to a glass, “Here’s your water.”

“Thank you,” I put a tater tot in my mouth, “Can you read now?”

“Yep,” Kara cleared her throat, “In The Blood Of The Greeks by Mary D. Brooks chapter one…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write Lena and Kara's date if you all want me to. Comment if you do. I'm glad all of you stayed with me this long. Thank you for reading!


	9. Lena and Kara's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I did a crappy job. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Babe, you don’t have to carry me up the stairs,” Lena said as Kara carried her bridal style down the stairs, “My eyes may not work, but my legs are perfectly capable of functioning.

“I know, I just have a surprise for you down stairs,” Kara stopped, “I’m going to put you down now, but I want you to hold onto my arm.”

“Okay,” Lena’s bare feet were on the kitchen floor. Ever since she lost her sight, she’s not been wearing socks or shoes in the house.

“Alright, I’m going to guide your hand,” Kara took Lena’s hand and when her hand touched it, Lena flinched.

“What the hell is that?!” Lena jerked her hand back.

_ *BARK* _

“Kara,” Lena inhaled sharply, “Did you bring a  _ dog _ in the house?”

“Umm… Maybe… Her name is Ollie. She’s a guide dog,” Kara said, taking Lena’s hand and putting the leash in it.

“How tall is she?” 

“Uh… Let me show you,” Kara grabbed Lena’s other hand and guided it down to the top of Ollie’s head, “Does that help?”

“Yes,” Lena let go of the leash and sat down, “Hi Ollie, you have the same name as my ex’s ex-betrothed. I killed him. He was an ass. He was very dark and brooding, but I feel like you and I will get along.”

“And here I thought you weren’t a dog person, but in reality, you’re just not a people person,” Kara giggled and sat down next to Lena.

“What does Ollie do?” Lena asked, fluffing Ollie’s ears.

“Ollie can do many things, but this is my favourite thing. Stand up and grab Ollie’s leash,” Kara said, helping Lena up, “Say ‘Ollie, find outside.’”

“Alright,” Lena rolled her eyes, “Ollie, find outside.” Ollie started to move. Lena put her free hand out to brace herself for any impact, but what she did find was the wood of the door.

“I know! Cool right?! I was thinking that we could take her on our date and you can get used to having her in public,” Kara moved closer to Lena, “How does that sound?”

“Sounds good,” Lena raised her eyebrow as if she was thinking, “Ollie, find Kara.”

Ollie moved to Kara.

“Good job!” Lena felt out in front of her and felt Kara’s bicep. She trailed her hand up to Kara’s face so she could feel where to kiss her, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Kara said as she pulled Lena closer.

“Even though I have Ollie, I still like it when you carry me around,” Lena smirked.

“I thought you said you didn’t want me to do that.”

“I secretly enjoy it,” Lena kissed Kara’s cheek.

“Then I can carry you around in the places we’re going today. Would you like me to carry you bridal style or piggyback?”

“Depends on where we are. For example, I would like piggyback to the elevator and maybe on the way to the car. But bridal for the DEO or flying anywhere.”

“What about into a store?”

“I’d like to walk with the help of you and Ollie.”

“Restaurant?”

“Walk.”

“Park?”

“All three.”

“Welp, hop on my back,” Kara turned around and crouched and out her hands on Lena’s thighs, “Off to the elevator we go!”

“You’re such a dork,” Lena got on Kara’s back.

“But I’m your dork. Come on Ollie,” Kara walked through the halls of her building and to the elevator and pressed P for the parking deck, “Do you want me to put you down?”

“No, I think I’ll stay up here for a little while longer,” Lena nuzzled her face into Kara’s neck, “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise,” the elevator stopped and the doors slid open.

“Is it somewhere I’d want to be carried?” Lena said and Kara started to move.

“Ummmm no,” Kara stopped, “We’re at the car. I’m going to put you down now. The door handle should be to your left.”

“Okay,” Lena opened her door and got in. Ollie jumped into the back with the help of Kara, “Hey babe?”

“Yes?”

“What time is it?”

“Uh 11:26am. Why do you ask?”

“Can you help me make dinner tonight? I don’t know what all the stuff I’m putting into pans and bowls and what I’m cutting. Is it a finger or a carrot? I’ll never know,” Lena giggled.

“I would love to,” Kara started the engine.

“I want to do a little trivia with you to get to know you better. Question one. What’s your favourite colour?” Lena asked.

“Uhh I’d have to say green. Like your eyes. What’s yours?” Kara blushed and drove out of the parking deck.

“Ice blue. Question two. Do you like rap music? If so, who’s your favourite artist?” Lena blushed at Kara’s earlier comment.

“Eminem. Yours?”

“Future. Question three. Who’s your favourite hip pop artist?”

“Janelle Monae. She’s really awesome. What about you?” Kara stopped at the light.

“Wu Tang Clan. Question four. What’s your favourite alternative rock artist?”

“I can’t decide between Billie Eilish and Gorillaz. I’m going to ask a question now. What’s your favourite song by Billie Eilish and Gorillaz?”

“I’d have to say “bellyache” by Billie Eilish when I’m disposing of a body and “you should see me in a crown” by Billie Eilish as I’m chasing the person I’m killing. And I like to dance to “DARE” by Gorillaz and to relax to “Feel Good Inc.”,” Lena said.

“I- uh tha- we-,” Kara studderd.

“I’m just kidding,” Lena turned her head away from Kara and whispered, “For the most part.”

“What?” Kara said, very alarmed.

“Alright! Next question! Who’s your favourtie folk rock artist?”

“Cass Elliot. She’s just a mood,” Kara made a right.

“I like The Oh Hellos. What’s your favourite song by Ariana Grande?”

“ “7 Rings”,” Kara made a right.

“ “7 Rings” and “No Tears Left To Cry” are really good songs to fight people to. Well that’s just any song with a good beat and bass. Alright, moving away from musical questions. What did you think when you first met me?”

“Well when I saw the bullet in my couch the first thing I thought was: fuck. When I saw you before I punched you, sorry about that, I thought: wow, she’s pretty,” Kara parked the car, “we’re here.” Kara got out of the car and so did Lena. She opened the other car door and let Ollie out and grabbed her leash.

“Ollie, find Kara,” Lena felt herself being pulled and eventually running into strong arms, “I will never get tired of that.”

“Shall we?” Kara interlocked her ark with Lena’s free one.

“Will you tell me where we are now?”

“Guess.”

“I don’t know!”

“Excuse me miss,” A store clerk said, “we don’t allow dogs in here.”

“Oh, Ollie is a service dog. I’m blind,” Lena turned to whisper to Kara, “Ollie has a service vest on right?”

“No….,” Kara whispered back, “I accidentally left her service vest at home.”

“I’m sorry ma’ams but you’ll have to get the dog out of here. There’s a sign out from that says “No Dogs Allowed”,” the woman said pointing to the sign.

“No ma’am. I didn’t see the sign. In fact, I can’t see any sign. I’M BLIND YOU IDIOT!” Lena yelled.

“I- I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone,” The woman apologized and left.

“Rao, what is wrong with people these days?” Kara said.

“Everything. Where are we Kara?”

“We’re at a flower shop!”

“That’s why it smells so good. But why a flower shop?” Lena asked.

“Well now that you can’t see the flowers, I thought we could hang here and find out which one you think smells the best and I’d get you some.”

“That’s kinda romantic. Where do we start?”

“Well to narrow it down so we have time for other things, I made a list of 8. Let’s start off with a very common, but still very nice one. The rose,” Kara put it up to Lena’s face, “thoughts?”

“I like its original smell but the smell that’s left when it’s gone. Next one please.”

“Flower number two. Also common, lavender. I remember Eliza had some of these in her garden back in Midvale. Here,” Kara did the same for the sweet alyssum, lavender, lilac, jasmine, and freesia, but Lena wasn’t the biggest fan of them.

“Last two. Hyacinth and gardenias. I gave you some gardenias in the DEO,” Kara put the gardina up to Lena’s face first, then the hyacinth.

“I like both of them.”

“Then that’s what we’ll get,” Kara grabbed them and made a small bouquet, “Let’s check out. Do you want to stay here while I go check out? The lady was mean to you.”

“That gives me more reason to go scare her again. Not going would be saying that I’m okay with her being an asshole, and you and I both know that,” Lena stood up taller.

“Damn straight! Do you want to be the one to put them on the desk?,” Kara asked.

“Yes,” Kara pulled Lena towards the check-out desk.

“Place them here,” Kara tapped the desk so Lena could hear where it was.

“We would like to buy these please,” Lena said.

“Alright, that will be $5.92 miss,” The woman from earlier said.

“Here you go,” Kara handed the woman some cash.

“Here’s your change, sorry about earlier,” The woman apologized again.

“Thank you for apologizing,” Lena looked towards Ollie, “Ollie, find outside.”

“Bye, have a good day,” Kara said and followed Lena out, “I have something planned next within walking distance, do you want to walk or me to carry you?”

“Walk. Where are we going this time?” Lena asked.

“It’s also a surprise,” Kara intertwined her hands with Lena’s, “Watch out, there’s a step down here.”

“Let’s continue the questions, if you could have dinner with any celebrity, living or dead, who would it be?” 

“Naya Rivera. You?”

“Morgan Freeman, Next question, what was one of your most embarrassing moments?” Lena asked and smiled.

“Oh geez, I was 14. I had been on the planet for a little over a year. I was at this boy’s house. I had a crush on him, so I kissed him. I accidently broke his nose from that kiss.”

Lena laughed really hard, “Really?!”

“Yeah, but wait, it gets better. I also got my first period on his white couch while I was kissing him. I had a really heavy flow,” Kara burst out laughing, “now you have to tell me yours.”

“Ugh fine. I had been in League training for a few days and I was sparring with this person and when you’re sparring you have your full League gear on and that includes the mask, so I had no idea who this person was. I kicked him in the face and he brought me down immediately after. Little did I know, it was Ra’s al Ghul,” Lena started to laugh.

“Who’s that?” Kara asked.

“Oh no one, just the leader of the League,” Lena laughed harder.

“You kicked him in the face?!” Kara joined in the laughter.

“Oh yeah and his nose bled too,” Lena calmed down a little.

“We’re here!” Kara squealed.

“And where exactly is here?” Lena asked.

“The ice cream stand that’s outside the park, which is where we’re going next. There’s vanilla, chocolate, cookies n’ cream, mint chocolate chip, chocolate chip cookie dough, buttered pecan, cookie dough, strawberry, moose tracks, Neapolitan, mango, peanut butter, lemon, caramel, and rainbow sherbert,” Kara said quickly.

“Moose tracks please,” Lena smiled at Kara’s excitement.

“In a cup or cone?” Kara moved up in line.

“Cone. What are you getting?”

“Buttered pecan and Neapolitan in a cone.”

“That does not sound good at all,” Lena scrunched her nose in disgust.

“You can try some when we get it,” Kara said, “Two scoops of moose tracks in a cone and one scoop of buttered pecan and neapolitan in a cone please.”

“Alright Kara that will be $4.60,” The man said.

“Here you go,” Kara handed him some cash.

“One moment please,” The man put the money up and gave Kara some change. He started to scoop Lena’s ice cream. 

“How does he know your name?” Lena asked with concern.

“I come here very often. His name is Burt,” Kara’s phone rang, “I have to take this. I’ll be right back. Hold onto Ollie.”

“Here you go miss,” Burt held it in front of Lena.

Lena held her hand out and expected Burt to put it in her hand.

“Please take it,” Burt said confused.

“I can’t see. Please put it in my hand,” Lena said.

“Oh,” Burt put it in her hand, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Lena said and licked her ice cream, “Ice cream makes everything better.”

“Here’s Kara’s ice cream,” Burt said.

“Uh, can you put it in between my middle finger and ring finger?” Lena held out her hand with her ice cream cone in it.

“Sure,” Burt did as asked.

“Thank you,” Lena smiled then turned to Ollie, “Ollie, find Kara.” Ollie started to pull Lena forward until she stopped.

“Hey Kara,” Lena said, hoping that Kara was actually there.

“Hey,” Kara said and Lena breathed a sigh in relief. Kara took her ice cream from Lena’s hand, “Thanks. One more sec. Snapper is being a butt face. What Mr. Carr? You weren’t on mute. Shit….. I’m so sorry!..... I’ll have my article on your desk tomorrow, sir…. You too.”

“What was that about?” Lena giggled.

“I was supposed to turn in my article today, but I thought I was supposed to tomorrow,” Kara licked her ice cream and took Ollie’s leash from Lena so she could grab onto her arm.

“Let me try some of the monstrosity you call ice cream,” Lena said.

“Let’s sit down first,” Kara said and guided Lena towards a bench, “Here.”

Lena took it, licked it, and handed it back to Kara, “I don’t know how I feel about this.”

“What do you mean?” Kara asked.

“It’s not good, nor is it bad. It’s just there,” Lena shrugged and continued to eat her ice cream.

“Are you enjoying today?” Kara asked, almost done with her ice cream.

“Aside from the lady at the flower shop and panicking that you might not have been in the place Ollie led me, yes,” Lena smiled and bit into her cone.

“Ollie knows me and would never mistake me for someone else, and if you want me to, I’ll never leave your side in a large public area,” Kara shoved the last bit of her cone into her mouth.

“I think I’d like that,” Lena smiled and put the last of her cone into her mouth.

“Ready to go into the park?” Kara asked.

“Yep,” Lena stood up and grabbed Ollie’s leash.

“Do you want to walk in the grass or sidewalk?” Kara asked, linking arms with Lena.

“Sidewalk,” Lena replied.

“Let me show you something cool. Say: Ollie, find the sidewalk.”

“Okay, Ollie, find the sidewalk,” Lena felt herself being pulled in one direction, “That’s cool!”

“I want to ask you questions this time. What’s your least favourite place you’ve ever been?”

“I’d have to say a desert in Western Australia. I was there tracking down someone I had to kill. By the way, if you ever need to go hide somewhere, Western Australia is a great place. It took me a month to find this person. What about you?” Lena rested her head on Kara’s arm.

“Daxam,” Kara tightened her grip on Lena.

“Where’s that?” Lena asked. In the League she had to know where almost all countries and their major cities and she had never heard of Daxam.

“It’s a plant full of racists and sexists and slave owners,” Kara sighed.

“Wow. Now I have a question, what’s your most irrational fear?” Lena smiled knowing Kara’s answer would be funny.

“Popcorn machines,” Kara said plainly.

“Popcorn machines?!” Lena laughed.

“When I first got here it scared me so bad that I hid under the table and they’ve kinda freaked me out ever since. Now you have to tell me yours.”

“Uhh...umm...I have to think about this one. Oh! If I touch a light bulb that it’ll explode. What is the grossest thing you ever tasted?” 

“Kale,” Kara giggled.

“Hey Kara,” Alex said from a distance.

“Oh! Hey Alex. What are you doing here?” Kara asked.

“I was having a picnic with Maggie, but she had to go into work earlier. What are you doing here?” Alex returned.

Lena looked away from Alex’s voice.

“I’m on a date with Lena,” Kara kissed Lena's head.

“That’s lovely. When did you get a dog?”

“This morning,” Kara looked down at Ollie.

“Ollie’s really helpful,” Lena looked in the direction of Alex’s voice.

“Okay. I’ll leave you two to your date. Don’t forget sister night tomorrow,” Alex hugged Kara and Lena and left.

Lena and Kara continued on their stroll. 

“Do you not like Alex?” Kara asked, worried that her girlfriend might not like her sister.

“I like Alex. Why do you ask?”

“Well, you seemed nervous or something around her.”

“It was a little awkward. I don’t know her very well.”

“Would you like to join us for sister night and get to know her? It’s mostly just us drinking and watching Orphan Black.”

“Sure. Where are we off to next? Or is that a surprise too?”

“I’ll tell you this one,” Kara giggled, “Do you like burgers and fries?”

“I don’t really eat meat,” Lena said.

“Oh, well they have really good cinnamon roll pancakes.”

“Sounds good to me,” Lena smiled.

“To the diner we go,” Kara said, dragging Lena forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good?


End file.
